


Mercy Street: A Continuation

by SillyRomantic4Ever



Category: Mercy Street (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 22:06:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5944870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SillyRomantic4Ever/pseuds/SillyRomantic4Ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jed walked behind his beloved wife and gently rubbed his hands up her bare arms. He bent down a few inches so he could whisper in her ear, “I missed you today.” The two buildings acting as the army hospitals were so busy that husband and wife could sometimes work all day without seeing one another. Today was one of those days.<br/>“And I you,” Mary tilted her head to gaze at him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mercy Street: A Continuation

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: In this short story, Dr. Foster had not been married. I know that in episode 2 of the series his wife, Eliza, was introduced, but I had already come up with this story idea while I waited for the second episode to air. In here, Dr. Foster had been devoted to his physician life and did not have ‘time’ to marry. With that being said, he is still considered ‘new’ to the married life and is learning. Also, from the short trailers, I thought that Mary found out about his drug addiction while she was wearing her ball gown, so I incorporated that into my short story, even though that really did not happen in the series. Warning: fluff ahead!
> 
> Also, I don't own anything!

            The year was 1864. Three years of war. Three years of brothers fighting brothers. Three years of endless soldiers wounded on the battlefield. As Captain Jedediah Foster entered into the building where he was lodging, he noticed a stubborn red hue on his hands. No matter how many times he bathed them in hot water or scrubbed them with soap, the constant reminder of countless of Americans’ blood coating his doctor hands never seemed to disappear.

            “Good evenin’, Doct’r Fost’r,” a female voice greeted him.

            “Lily,” he nodded at the dark-skinned woman. She was in her late forties, a free woman who was blessed with a respectable job and kind employers. Such a rare gift in this region of Virginia. “Is Mrs. Foster here?”

            “Yessir. She ’bout come in a bit afore you.”

            “Thank you. Good night, Lily.” Jed graciously nodded again before directing his steps towards the stairway.

            “Go’d night, sir.”

            Quietly, the doctor walked up the stairs and treaded down the hallways of the second level of the house. He passed numerous doors on his left and right sides, each having at least one occupant. Boarding with fellow officers and other medical personnel was something that Jed had become accustomed to ever since he became a captain in the Union Army.

            When he reached the large quarters that he shared with his wife, Jed softly knocked on the door. A whispered “Enter” prompted him to turn the doorknob and walk into the room. His brown eyes immediately landed on his wife, Mary. Dressed in her short-sleeved nightgown, she was seated at a vanity desk, braiding her long, brown hair. Using the mirror on the furniture as a way to see him, her gaze fused with his. Although her face featured a tiredness that could only come from hard work and early morning awakenings, a smile tugged at her pink lips. Jed felt himself automatically return her smile while he closed the door behind him.

            “You came sooner than I thought,” she remarked with a tease.

            “Doctor Henry took my last patient from me,” he replied as he shrugged out of his uniform jacket and draped it over his arm. Undoing his black necktie Jed neared her. “He said I needed to get a proper rest since I skipped sleeping last night.” He then tossed his jacket onto a cushioned chair in the corner of the room. Soon they were followed by his necktie and vest.

            “I’ve been worried that you were not getting enough rest.” Mary had finished with her hair and was securing her braided locks with a dark green ribbon.

            Jed slipped his arms out of his suspenders and allowed them to hang. While he watched his wife of seven months arrange her belongings neatly on the vanity desk, his heart was flooded with thankfulness. How fortunate was he to be married to such a woman! Her patience either directed towards fellow nurses or himself was astounding. Jed knew that he was not an easy man to get along with, but how or why she even strove to work with him all the same was beyond his knowledge. Mary had endured his sarcasm, name-calling, and condensation for months before he finally decided to allow his guarded walls to drop around him. Their first meeting was as rough as a winter road filled with melting snow and their courtship as stupefied as the fog in Boston. But their marriage was as true and wonderful as the heart that beats inside every person.

            Of course, they did not have a flawless marriage. Usually Jed was the one who lashed out first or pushed her away while Mary continued to stand strong, persevering to keep their life together afloat. Since he had never been a husband before, Jed was still learning the strings of being married. His wife was the expert between the two of them, for this was Mary’s second marriage. Why she accepted his proposal to become his partner still astounded him, and how she could have fallen in love with him just as much as he had with her baffled his medical brain.

            Jed walked behind his beloved wife and gently rubbed his hands up her bare arms. He bent down a few inches so he could whisper in her ear, “I missed you today.” The two buildings acting as the army hospitals were so busy that husband and wife could sometimes work all day without seeing one another. Today was one of those days.

            “And I you,” Mary tilted her head to gaze at him.

            “I feel more complete when we work on patients together,” Jed peppered her neck with soft kisses as his hands untied the ribbon in her hair. Soon, he began unbraiding her locks.

            “Jed,” she sighed while a shiver ran throughout her from both his nearness and his dark brown beard. A scold was hidden in her voice. “I just braided it!”

            “I know,” his surgeon fingers expertly unraveled the smooth tresses. “But I love it when your hair’s down.” He continued to place tender kisses up her neck and jaw-line. Finally, her hair was free from its braid. “That’s better.”

            Mary rose from her chair, which made her husband protest. A warm smile graced her lips at his objection, and then she turned around to place her hands on his chest. Following her lead, Jed automatically enveloped her thin waist with his arms.

            “I am going to bed, Doctor Foster,” she attempted to sound firm. “I had a trying day.”

            “So did I, Nurse Mary,” Jed played along with eyebrows lifted.

            He leaned in, and his wife met him halfway. Their lips pressed up against one another’s in a soft kiss. Mary’s hands slid up his chest, and in a matter of moments her arms wrapped around his neck. Holding her even closer, Jed deepened the kiss which quickly transitioned into a passionate one. With skilled fingers that could only belong to someone in the medical field, Mary ran them through his thick, curly hair, causing the doctor to moan.

            All too soon, the married couple broke apart. Breathless, they struggled to take in some much needed air. Their foreheads were pressed together, and Jed lovingly rubbed noses with his wife. This earned him another smile from Mary, making her already beautiful flushed cheeks deepen in color.

            “I’m not tired anymore,” Jed slyly grinned. Then, without warning he swept her up in his arms. Mary gasped at his sudden action but held onto him as he carried her bridal-style towards their bed.

************************************

            Early the next morning, Mary slowly began to wake up. Her body, exhausted from the previous day’s work and late night activity, complained against rising so prematurely. Thus, she shifted in her position alongside her husband while keeping the bed’s covers close to her.

            Now facing Jed, she had to squint in order to see him in the early morning light. He lay on his back, his mouth slightly open, and she was thankful he was not one to snore. His dark brown hair was the most delightful mess in result of their time together last night. Against his pillow Jed’s curly locks haphazardly pointed in odd directions, and Mary could only imagine what her own must look like. At the sides of his head, she took note that the gray hairs stationed there had been spreading their color recently. Due to the stress of doctoring patients during a war no doubt. However, Mary did not mind. To be honest, he looked more handsome.

            Although the majority of his face hid underneath a beard that matched his hair in color, he seemed to have on a peaceful expression. With not a care in the world his right arm was over his head while his left was strategically settled at her hip, preventing Mary from moving too far away from him. When she first met him nearly two years ago, never would she have suspected that Jedediah Foster was a man who loved to touch, especially her.

            During their unusual courtship he would at times hold her hand longer than necessary during handshakes. Once he tucked a piece of hair behind her ear when he saw that she was unsuccessfully trying to push it aside. Whenever she handed him a tool or a cup of tea, Jed would ‘over-reach’, and their fingers would touch. If Mary had not cared for him as much as she did, she would have placed some distance between them. Yet, she secretly felt herself long for any form of physical touch from him.

            Now, being married allowed such intimate actions, and Jed took full advantage of it. Of course, her husband does not fully display his love and devotion in other people’s presence, but he did sneak in _some_ physical endearments in order to remind a few men that Nurse Mary was also Mrs. Foster. If she remembered correctly, Doctor Byron Hale was one of those who had received such a reminder and quite often, too. Knowing Jed, he might have done this out of pride, for _he_ had married her and not Hale.

            Mary stifled a giggle then attempted to clear her throat without waking up her husband. It would be best if he received as much rest as possible. Besides, who was she to giggle? For years she has set aside this childish trait. She does not even remember the last time that she has laughed like a schoolgirl. But the warm body next to her, shifting in his sleep, reminded her that he was the reason for such silly responses. Jed simply had a way to stir within Mary the most intense emotions, being a woman so deeply in love for that matter.

            Sleep began to muddle her thoughts, and Mary embraced it. She drew even closer to her husband and daintily laid her arm over his abdomen. As she placed her head atop his chest, she could hear Jed’s heart, beating steadily. Beating, she knew, for her.

************************************

             Jed stood in front of a vertical, body mirror readying for the new day. He had woken several minutes ago and forced himself to retreat from his warm bed and from the arms of his beloved Mary.

            After he buttoned up his vest, the doctor checked the time on his pocket watch. It was three minutes fast, but that was a trick he used on himself in order to be punctual. Seeing that he only had little time left before he needed to meet with his fellow surgeons, Jed stashed the timepiece into his vest pocket. Without making too much noise, he walked over to the chair where he had tossed his uniform jacket the previous night. He slipped his arms through its sleeves and returned to the mirror. Habitually, Jed straightened his shoulders, making the captain’s bars emblem look taller.

            Captain!

            The doctor shook his head. Swallowing the scoff in his throat, he fastened the gold buttons of his jacket. Though dull, they were a contrast to the midnight blue material. Reaching for his belt, he remembered when Doctor Summers had finally convinced him to enlist as a military doctor. It was over seven months ago. Before then, Jed had loathed the idea of rules and a chain of command. His methods in the medical field were at times experimental and had no boundaries. Being a civilian consultant to the army allowed him to explore new ideas, and if he joined the military as an officer then regulations could prevent him from pursuing them. Yet, Doctor Summers pointed out that if given a commission, Jed could, because of his rank, have free reign on how to attend to his patients. And after refusing this proposal for so long, he accepted it.

            In the mirror, Jed looked himself over with a surgeon’s eye. His navy blue uniform, fastened with rusty gold buttons, was stiff yet comfortable. Like always, it prompted him to stand straighter and broaden his shoulders. He glanced at Mary, still sleeping in their bed, and he remembered the first time he donned his military garb.

************************************

_A knock sounded on Doctor Summers’ door. Jed was in the older man’s office, changing from his civilian clothes to a Federal uniform. In a few minutes, he needed to be sworn into the army, and Jed knew that he was expected downstairs very soon. The last item he needed to put on was his leather belt. Fumbling with the buckle he answered the knock, “Come in.”_

_Gracefully, Nurse Mary entered into the room. Her presence alone made his fingers feel even stiffer than they already had been. If she was impressed with seeing him in uniform, then she showed on sign of being so. Her expression was neutral and professional, and Jed certainly did_ not _feel a jab of disappointment._

“Who doesn’t love a man in uniform?” _Nurse Ann Hastings’ words echoed in his mind. He knew that the English woman was flirting with him, but a small part of him hoped that Mary would share Ann’s sentiment._

_“Yes?” Jed nervously cleared his throat. After seconds of battling with his belt, he at long last secured it then straightened out his jacket._

_“Doctor Summers sent me to see how long you will be,” Mary replied while folding her hands in front of her. A sympathetic smile ghosted over her lips as she informed him, “You missed a button.”_

_“What?” He quickly dropped his gaze to see for himself. “No, I haven’t.”_

_“Yes,” she approached him. “You skipped the third button from the top.”_

_Jed sent her a look that said he could not see his mistake to which Mary answered with a gentle ‘May I?’. She had nodded at the missed-matched buttons, and he gave his consent. Her fingers, pale but strong, expertly disengaged the rusty gold clasps from their slots then corrected them._

_As she did so, Jed watched her closely, not caring if he was acting inappropriately. This woman had stood by his side despite their differences in politics and medical procedures. They had argued and insulted one another ever since the beginning of their acquaintance. But while working to help their patients, they were in tune with each other. Even Jed had to admit that he preferred Mary’s help than any of the nurses at the Alexandria hospital. No one seemed to understand him better than her. As long as they focused on their patients, they were excellent partners and hardly entered into any kind of disagreement._

_Yet, all that changed when Mary discovered his addiction to morphine. For the first time since he injected himself with the opiate, he had been caught. He had no reason or excuse to give to her, and even if he did, Mary would have known that he was lying. Deciding to confess, he plunged into his side of the story. When he took it. Why. How long. He laid everything before her, keeping nothing hidden. Jed half-expected Mary to either report him to Doctor Summers—or worse, to Doctor Hale—or to give him a harsh lecture about his foolish behavior. Instead, she kneeled in front of him._

_Her ballroom dress, light blue and beautifully shaping her figure, swept the dirty floor as she told him,_ “You’re done taking this. Do you hear me?” _Her brown eyes glowed with the same compassion he has seen her convey to wounded soldiers._ “You don’t need morphine, and you are going to get through this. But you’re not doing it alone.” _Jed looked at her with surprise mixed with resignation._ “I am going to help you through this. I won’t tell anyone, Jed.”

_“You’re staring, Doctor Foster.” Mary’s low voice broke into his thoughts as she fastened his top button. Slowly, she withdrew her hands, but he grabbed them before they were too far away from him._

_“Nurse Phinney.” Even he noticed how weak he sounded. Her eyes widened in alarm. “I mean, Mary,” Jed cleared his throat, encouraged that she was not pulling her hands from his. The time to confess what she truly meant to him was long overdue. “I…um…I am about to take a very big step in my life.”_

_For a moment, words escaped him. How was he to tell her? What would she say? Could she possibly reciprocate his feelings? His fear and nervousness made his mouth dry, and the doctor was on the verge of fleeing from the room before he ruined the pleasant relationship between them. But Mary gave his hands a gentle squeeze of reassurance. One of her famous soft smiles was on her lips, making him wonder if they were soft, too._

_“A very big step,” Jed continued. “And I…I do not wish to make it alone.”_

_Her reaction to his words was small: her head tilted barely an inch._

_“We’ve had a bumpy…acquaintance. You and I. But we’ve endured that,” he hurriedly added. “Over the past year I’ve come to depend on you, and I consider you to be a very dear friend to me.”_

_He looked down at their clasped hands, drawing courage from seeing them together._

_“You have aided me and kept my secret even though I’ve not been worthy to receive neither your help nor your kindness. As I look back, I realize that ever since then our friendship has transitioned into something else. Something more.”_

_Jed lifted his brown eyes to gaze into hers. Taking all of his courage, he pressed forward._

_“When I said that I don’t want embark on this new chapter in my life alone, I meant that…I mean now,” he stumbled. The doctor had never done this before. “Will you, Mary—my darling Mary!—please do me the greatest honor of becoming my wife?”_

_With all his cards out on the table he held his breath, waiting for her answer. Thankfully, he did not have to wait very long. About two seconds after his speech, Mary gave him the most dazzling smile. Her cheeks blushed in a rosy pink, and her gaze looked as warm the sun in the springtime. A startled laugh escaped her lips as she exclaimed, “I was wondering if you would ask me!” The firm grip she had on his hands tightened with joy._

_“Does that mean—?” He lifted his eyebrows in slight confusion._

_“Yes,” Mary calmed herself. “Yes, I will.”_

_With eyes widened, Jed’s mouth dropped open, and a laugh escaped him. He felt as if it was Christmas morning with snow falling outside. A surge of happiness and relief coursed through his body, redoubling the courage he used earlier. On an impulse, Jed wrapped his arms around Mary, lifted her off her feet, and twirled them both in a small circle. While she held onto him by enveloping her arms around his neck, he heard her repeat ‘yes’ over and over again._

_Slowly, the doctor ceased from circling and placed Mary back on her feet with the upmost of care. As their foreheads touched, she cupped his bearded face with her hands in such a tender manner that Jed said, “I love you, Mary.”_

_If it were even possible, her smile widened. “I love you, too.” She whispered back to him._

_Again, acting out of impulse Jed tilted his head to the side and met her in a sweet kiss, sealing their declarations in the most personal way._

************************************

            A soft knock on their bedroom door stirred Jed from his reminiscing. Not wanting for Mary to be awakened so soon, he quickly strode to the door and opened it. With an apologetic expression on her face stood Lily.

            “Beggin’ yor pardon, doct’r,” she began in a hushed tone. “I din’t want to wake you or the missus. But there’s a messenger dow’stairs, sayin’ he was sent by Majo’ Humphrey to escort you to the meetin’ this mo’nin’.”

            “Thank you, Lily,” Jed whispered with an approving smile. “Please tell him that I will be down in a moment. I won’t be long.”

            “Yessir.” The dark-skinned woman nodded in understanding and soundlessly retraced her steps back towards the stairs.

            After closing the door, the Union captain finished with some last-minute details to his attire. Then with a sense of accomplishment for not making too much noise, Jed walked over to where his wife slept. He tucked a strand of her brown hair behind her ear and smiled at her. His affection for this woman was as strong as the day he married her, if not stronger. Lowering his upper body, he placed a gentle kiss on her smooth forehead.

            “I love you,” Jed murmured against her warm skin. Reluctantly, he drew away from her and retreated from their bedroom, closing the door behind him.

************************************

_A few days later…_

             “Nurse Mary!” Someone called out to her over the noise of the army hospital.

            Searching for the young man, Mary darted her eyes from one section of the large room to the other. Rows of beds, filled with wounded soldiers, were stationed neatly on her left and right sides. The widows above were open, allowing cool air to circulate the stuffy building. Red patches, more than she would have liked seeing, peppered all around her. Even her cream apron was stained with blood.

            “Mrs. Foster!” A young man dressed in a Union uniform scurried towards her like a timid mouse. He dodged around stretchers and actually jumped over a few soldiers who were lying on the floors. Waving his hand to keep her attention, Mary saw that very same hand was clutching onto a piece of paper. “Nurse Mary!”

            “Yes?” She asked him when he stood in front of her. “Calm yourself, soldier.”

            As he tried to catch his breath, Mary clasped her hands in front of her, waiting. “I haa-I have a letter fo-for you,” the young man wheezed while offering her the written message. “It’s from Captain Foster!”

            Upon hearing her husband’s name, Mary felt her heart jump. The fact that Jed sent a note to her near the end of the morning troubled her. He hardly ever does such practices, which urged her to quickly accept the white folded paper.

            “Thank you, soldier.” Her voice was courteous, and it prevented from any kind of fearful emotion from emerging.

            The messenger gave Mary a nod then saluted her before turning around and leaving the army hospital. The instant his back was turned, she unfolded the paper. Immediately, she recognized her husband’s hand.

 

_My darling Mary,_

_I have been called out of the hospital to attend to the wounds of a general. I was told that I was specifically asked for. Although I am not at liberty to reveal his name for safety reasons, know that where he is, is near the battlefront. Please do not be alarmed, for I am being escorted by a group of men who have been ordered to protect me at all costs. It is too extreme for my taste, but I shall be back, hopefully, before the officers and wives assembly tonight. If I am delayed, I will meet you there. Please save your first dance for me._

_Always yours,_

_Jedediah F._

************************************

            “Excuse me ladies,” the butler of the house bowed respectfully to the group of women that Mary was conversing with. “Mrs. Foster, you have been asked for.” The older man offered her a warm smile as he added, “Please follow me to the room across the hall.”

            “Of course. Please excuse me,” she apologized to the other women.

            Gracefully following the butler, Mary wondered who had summoned her. Perhaps it was someone from the hospital who needed assistance. If there was a situation occurring, then it must be of great importance that she, the head nurse, should be called out from the assembly that she was currently attending. This scenario alone concerned her, stirring her imagination.

            Dressed in her blue ball gown, Mary quickened her steps behind the butler. Her dress varied in light and dark shades of blue. She was actually wearing the very same gown when she discovered that Jed, who was not her husband at the time, was using morphine behind closed doors. Though it had become bloodied sometime after that surprising discovery, Mary was able to have it cleaned and thankfully freed of the crimson fluid.

            “In here, ma’am,” the grey-haired butler opened the door to, what she believed, the library of the house. He gave her another warm smile as she passed him by.

            Her brown eyes looked around the lit room, searching for the mysterious person who had asked for her. Mary hardly registered that the door closed behind her, for standing no more than ten feet away from her was her husband, Jed. As always, he looked striking in his Union uniform. The gold buttons, emblems, and buckles seemed to have glowed in the lamp light and up against the dark blue fabric of his coat.

            Relief, in the form of a sigh, escaped her lips. After reading his note, Mary found it difficult to concentrate on her duties at the hospital. All day she had been worried about him, fearing that where he was would result in losing him to a stray musket bullet. Ever since she has known him, Jed hardly worked near a battlefield because he preferred to stay at a location solely dedicated to care for the wounded. Knowing that he was very close to peril frightened her. Mary has lost one husband, and she had no intention of losing another.

            With a pleasant smile on his face Jed greeted her, “You are absolutely beautiful, Mary.”

            “Jed,” she whispered as she hurried towards him.

            Meeting her halfway, the army doctor reached for his wife. He felt her arms wrap around his neck for dear life, and he held her close to him. “I was worried when you did not come back sooner,” Mary told him in a hushed tone as she pulled away.

            “Forgive me.” Jed cupped her cheek affectionately. “I hadn’t wanted to worry you any longer than necessary. I stayed with the general as long as possible to be certain that his wound was completely taken care of.” She covered his hand with his then kissed his palm, bringing a gentle smile to his face. “Nothing would stop me from coming back to you, dearest.”

            “I know,” she whispered. Her brown eyes were glossy, and Mary fought to keep her tears from emerging. “I know, Jed. On any other day, I would have dealt with your absence better. But today…” Her voice faltered, and she dropped her eyes from his gaze.

            “Mary?” He used both hands to cup her face. A tear sprang out from the corner of her eye, and Jed used his thumb to wipe it away. With his forehead wrinkled from concern, he asked, “Darling, what is the matter? Are you unwell?” Habitually, his doctor’s mind began to assess what his wife could possibly be ailing from. “Should you be here tonight? Perhaps you should sit down,” he dropped his hands then started moving towards the two-seater bench behind them.

            “Jed, I am well.” Truth radiated from her eyes as she claimed his right hand in both of hers. “Truly. Nothing is the matter. And nothing will ever be wrong.” Upon seeing her husband’s puzzled expression, Mary continued, “I discovered something very important this morning after you left. I wanted to tell you, but I was needed the moment I stepped foot in the hospital.”

            Jed simply listened to her explanation while his left hand fidgeted with the side of his Federal uniform. She knew that his anxiousness was soon being overcome with nervousness.

            “I thought I could catch you for a moment in the afternoon to tell you,” Mary stroked the back of his hand with her gentle fingers. “Yet, you sent me your note, telling me that you were called away.”

            “But tell me what?” He placed his left hand over both of hers, stopping her movements.

            His wife, dressed like the refined lady of respectable standing that she was, gave him a glowing smile. She took his breath away. Jed always knew that she was beautiful in body, heart, and mind; however, Mary seemed even more so, if this was actually possible. At this moment, she had never looked so radiant!

            “Doctor Jedediah Foster, captain of the U.S. army, my adoring husband,” she took a deep breath while he fearfully held his. “How would you like to add the word _father_ to your extraordinary resume?”

            “Father?” His voice almost choked on the term, which she answered with a few nods.

            As Mary’s confirmation settled in, Jed felt his jaw drop. If it had not been connected to him, the doctor would have needed to retrieve it from the floor. _Father_. It echoed into his ears and straight to his mind. _He_ was going to be a father. Him of all men! The thought caused him to laugh in disbelief but out of pure joy! He and Mary were going to have a child! Mary—!

            Before she could join him in his jovial reaction, Jed released her hands then gripped her shoulders urgently. “How are you? Maybe we should not have attended tonight’s assembly,” he spoke with such haste that Mary was unable to respond fast enough. “Are you feeling unwell right this moment? Do you know how far along you are?”

            “At least a month,” she replied calmly. “But I am fine, Jed. I promise,” Mary added upon seeing him open his mouth. “I am sorry I told you now and here of all places, but I could not wait any more.”

            “Oh, Mary!” Jed pulled her to him and buried his face in her neck. “There is nothing to apologize for. I should be asking for forgiveness, for I had left this morning without personally saying ‘good-bye.’ I should have told the general’s messen—”

            “No,” he heard her answer him. “You followed your orders like you should.” Mary stepped from their embrace, but she made sure that they were still holding one another. “I am simply relieved that you came back safely to me.”

            They smiled at each other, and then Jed leaned forward to plant a kiss on Mary’s lips. It was slow and powerful. Filled with affection, tenderness, and devotion, both husband and wife slipped into a world where only the two of them existed. In the privacy of the library, they shared a moment to celebrate the news that in eight months the proof of their love would enter into the world.

************************************ 

            “Captain Foster!” One of his superior officers, who was hosting the assembly, good-naturedly slapped Jed on the back. “It is wonderful to see you again. And so soon!”

            “Major Hawthorn,” he greeted the other man. “It is a pleasure seeing you as well.”

            “Thank you, my friend. I was just making my rounds amongst my guests. My wife insists on it,” Hawthorn chuckled. “The music will be starting again. Have you had a dance yet?”

            “No,” Jed replied. He did ask Mary to save her first dance with him earlier, but after learning of her pregnancy, the doctor had dismissed this idea.

            “Oh, come now! I’ve heard you’re not the dancing kind, but your wife deserves at least one dance with you,” the major insisted. “I’m told that a waltz is next. What say you? Look there,” he nodded towards Mary. “As always, she is looking remarkable, especially this evening. The lovely weather we’re having must be doing her good, like it is with the other beautiful ladies tonight. Go dance with your wife, captain.”

            With a commanding push, Jed felt himself move towards his Mary, for that is what she is and forever will be to him. When it was the two of them alone, she was simply ‘Mary’, his beloved wife. She would not wear an expression of forced calmness like she did as she worked with patients, and Jed witnessed her guarded walls lower. He cherished their moments alone, whether in the comforts of their room or in his office at the hospital.

            While attending to patients, she was ‘Nurse Mary.’ Soldiers’ voices would be filled with dependence and warmth as her title and name rolled off their tongues. Her bedside manner always brought comfort to every patient she cared for, a trait that Jed found himself learning from since their acquaintance.

            Then, she was ‘Mrs. Foster.’ This particular title often brought a smile on his face when he heard someone call Mary that. It was a constant yet wonderful reminder that she belonged to him just as much as he belonged to her. And she wore ‘Mrs. Foster’ with pride, like she was doing so now.

            As Jed approached her from across the room, Mary was conversing with a group of other officers’ wives. Her posture and movements were graceful, and bearing his name was a badge of honor that she donned with both dignity and pleasure. Pride blossomed within Jed as he witnessed this, and it grew even more when his thoughts turned towards the child that Mary was carrying. His child. _Their_ child.

            The ladies’ attention focused on him when he neared. “There you are, Jed,” his wife warmly smiled at him. “I was just saying that you owe me a dance.”

            “Are you sure you would want one?” His eyes widened a little, asking her a question that he knew only she would understand.

            “Yes,” she replied. “I believe the musicians are beginning the second half of the night with a waltz. That would be charming.”

            “If you insist,” Jed extended his hand.

            “Please excuse us, ladies,” she apologized to her group while placing her hand in his as a response to his invitation.

            “Aren’t they lovely together?”

            “How grand they look!”

            “Captain and Mrs. Foster are a beautiful couple!”

            These exclamations, and several more, reached their ears as husband and wife walked to the dancefloor. Once in position, Jed placed his free hand on Mary’s waist and pulled her closer to him. The music officially started, and he led his wife in a slow waltz.

            “Should you truly be dancing?” He whispered to her in his doctor’s voice.

            A light chuckled escaped her pink lips. “It will be fine, Jed. Besides, I only want one dance, and a waltz isn’t too strenuous.”

            “As long as you’re sure,” he tightened his hold on her waist.

            “I am, dear.”

            With that being said, the Fosters had eyes only for each other during their waltz. Jed led them smoothly from one side of the room to the other in a circular motion, and Mary followed him, like she always did. Their marriage, built on the foundation of friendship and respect then watered by love, was as steady as the dance they participated in. If any outsider noticed, their shared smiles hinted with the knowledge of their expectant child; however, the third member of the Foster family would remain a secret for the time being. For the moment, Jed and Mary lost themselves in each other’s gazes, which were filled with dreams of their future together.

 

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is my first ever fanfic, and I am extremely new to Archive of Our Own. I finally got an account and hope whoever likes "Mercy Street" will read and enjoy this, just as much as I enjoyed writing this story. Please, be gentle with your comments! Thank you for reading!


End file.
